Rouge of the Pride
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: AU Lion King 2. Anthro, pirates, adventure, romance, and much more. A Idea Request by SPARTAN-626
1. Chapter 1

Sitting under a large Banyan Tree that's next to a modest, small hut, is a small group of kids waiting for the elder to tell a story today. The hut's door opened as a silver/gray haired and bearded elderly man skipped lightly as he leaned upon a beautifully crafted staff with fruit hanging from the crook of the staff. He is deep chocolate skinned, dark-eyed, clothed in a bright blue toga skirt with a dark blue robe, leaving room for his short baboon tail.

"Well, well, cubs, here to see Rakifi, hmm?". asked the erratic Rakifi as he chortled lightly, and sat upon a boulder, surrounded by five kids who sat upon worn mats. The first kid has chocolate brown lion ears and tail, having a blonde small mane with bangs, and also a blonde tail tuft, being copper chocolate skinned, teal eyes sparkling, wearing a tan toga skirt, and sandals. His name is Aren.

His twin sister is sitting next to him, having the same chocolate brown lioness ears and tail, yet she has a dark brown mane plus tail tuft, being a slightly lighter copper chocolate skinned, teal eyes gleaming, wearing a light tan dress, and sandals. Her name is Dalia. Their cousin is in the middle of the group, having pale tan lioness ears and tail, yet she has a black mane plus tail tuft, being coffee brown skinned, having dark green eyes with amber speckles, wearing a light blue dress, and brown sandals. Her name is Ramla.

On the far end is their best friends, revealed to be step-siblings; two boys. The older boy has sandy white lion ears and tail, having a light brown short mane with a tail tuft as well. He is ebony-skinned, having dark blue eyes, wearing a dark red toga skirt, and black sandals. His name is Shaka. His younger step-brother has sandy tan lion ears and tail, having a medium brown short mane with a tail tuft too. He is ebony-skinned as well, having light blue eyes, wearing a bright gold toga skirt, and dark brown sandals. His name is Naiser.

Aren nodded, "Yeah, we want to hear another story!". Rakifi chuckled merrily, "Oh, and what do you have in mind, young man?". Dalia piped up, "We wanna want to hear a story about our parents!".

Rakifi giggled as he shook his staff, thinking quickly upon the best story that's deserved to be heard today, and smiled mysteriously. "Do you want to know how they all met?".

Ramla chirped, "Like how it started?". Rakifi chortled, and nodded, "Actually, it's both, and yes, we have to to go back to the very beginning, where your father was welcomed to the world like you were, young Aren and Dalia. Do not concern, your parents will come in the story soon, young cubs. Now, how do I begin?".

Naiser exclaimed, "You have to say 'Once upon a time'! Mom does that, and I think the other grown-ups do it too.". Rakifi slowly smiled as he settled into a yoga pose, replying, "Gather closely, cubs. This is a story you must not miss.". There was a rustle of mats moving closer to Rakifi's boulder, and the slight sound of a breeze through the Banyan tree before Rakifi looked up to the sky as if he's remembering slowly and deliberately.

 _Once upon a time, in the great, prosperous lands of a king, a prince was born, and his name was Kopa._


	2. Chapter 2

Peeking over the majestic mountains of a ancient, beautiful land is the shining sun, the sky filling up with numerous flocks of birds flying, the bush fields and meadows bounded with all kinds of African mammals and reptiles. Deep within the land laid a very large village of anthro people, the name forbidden to outsiders yet familiar to the citizens; Fierteterres. To outsiders, it is called Kiflme which means 'royal' in African.

The sound of horn loudspeakers above the village sounded out, drumbeats of a vocal song coming on, signifying the villagers that something great was happening, and so they gathered up and marched up on the one only road, going north. Teenagers of the zebra anthro splashed through the local river as they ran, grateful as it was the beginning of the dry season. Above the marching herds and groups of anthro people, flying is a dark- chestnut skinned man, wearing a white tank top, with a black toga skirt, bright blue with dark blue tipped wings on his back flapping between his shoulder blades, his copper black eyes shining, as he has dark brown hair in a windblown, tied back ponytail. This is Zazu, the steward/majordomo.

He smiled as he saw his king's home; a mansion carved into a very large boulder which consists of one straight-up rock, and the other similarly-sized rock jutting out like the boulder was shaped like a crooked 'V'. It took centuries to gut the boulder to fit the ancient mansion. It's a two-floor Tudor style with English and African accents.

He landed upon the jutting rock before the king and couple; King Simba, who is the son of the previous King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi, being dark-golden skinned, having goldish-brown lion ears and tail, a straight, short mane of dark tan hair plus tail tuft, and amber eyes, wearing a full dark red toga under a brown robe, and ankle-high sandy brown sandals. His wife, Queen Nala, the daughter of the adviser/handmaiden Sarafina, being almond brown skinned, having beige tan lioness ears and tail, a long, smooth mane of dark brown hair plus tail tuft, and teal eyes, wearing a simple purple dress with a cream robe over it, and beige tan flats.

"Simba, Nala, a perfect day to welcome your firstborn child, yes?". asked Zazu politely. Simba smiled, "It was a long night, but now we are able to present our son today to our subjects.". Nala nodded, "He certainly is strong for a newborn boy, brave of heart indeed. That's why we gave him a name that was inspired by his birth.".

Zazu smiled, "Which could be?". Nala smiled toward Nala, and nodded with her permission. Simba replied, "His name is Kopa, Prince Kopa.". Zazu murmured the name, and then clearly responded, "It's a good name. I very much like it. Are Timon and Pumbaa delighted to be his uncles?".

Simba chuckled, "Very much so, especially Timon. He may have denied it, but I swore he had tears in his eyes when he laid his sight upon Kopa.". Zazu chuckled, as Nala giggled.

"Now, what is so funny, guys?". responded a voice a bit behind them, and they turned around to see two men, the 'foster fathers' who raised Simba back in their old jungle home, and uncles to the yet shown Prince Kopa. The before-spoken man turned out to be a dwarf or 'midget', dark honey-skinned, having little dark brown meerkat ears and tail, having a light tan haired scruffy cut, wearing a pale brown shirt over a pair of loose pants, with dark brown boots, his coal black eyes shining in happiness and humor.

His best friend next to him, is nearly two-thirds bigger than Timon, having a slight beer gut. Pumbaa, being dark espresso-skinned, having dark pinkish-red warthog ears and tail, and he has short black hair in a Mohawk, including his tail tuft being black as well. His eyes are pepper black, shining in wonder and happiness, wearing a large dark red tank top and black shorts, and cream white shoes.

Soon, the subjects of the royals has gathered in the yards slightly below the rock, but still far enough to look up to see their king and queen and their friends. The breeze picked up as the subjects cheered, echoing the names of their king and queen. Simba and Nala smiled at each other, kissed fondly and lovingly until they heard a familiar sound; the cooing of their son, being held by Rakifi.

Once Rakifi with little Kopa came closer, it was obvious that Kopa has took after Simba some, being dark golden skinned albeit a shade darker, and goldish-brown lion ears and tail with having Nala's dark brown hair in a tuft on his head and tail, and teal eyes, wearing a tight gold shirt, with a diaper on him. Simba announced out loud with a loudspeaker handed from Timon.

"My loyal subjects, today is a great day! We had a miracle come last night in the form of a little prince. He shall be future king after me, and so with no further ado, I give you, Prince Kopa!". Rakifi hoisted up the babe, as little Kopa blinked and babbled at the unbelievable sight of so many people cheering and bowing for him, welcoming him as prince of the Fierteterres. And so, the story of Kopa began.


	3. Chapter 3

-8 years later-

Upon mid-morning, as the sun is shining upon the beautiful land of Fierteterres, at the Fierte Rock which is the mountain mansion of the royal family, heading out into the front courtyard that leads the way into the land below, is the young prince Kopa. He is wearing a casual warm yellow toga skirt, a necklace that adorned his family crest which is a medallion that adorned the head of a lion with the motto, 'Family's forever in us'. He's also wearing tan-brownish sandals, and his dark brown hair has grown into shoulder-high lengths, being in a neat scruffy way.

He grinned as he glanced upon his homeland, then as he's about to run, eager to start his adventures for the day with his best friend, a voice called out, "Kopa, darling, where are you going?". Kopa turned around to see his mother, who's heavy with child, waddling slowly. She's nearly 9 months along, wearing a casual light blue maternity dress, with light tan sandals. Her dark brown hair has been growing a bit over the years, now reaching by waist.

Kopa smiled, "I figure Vitani would want to get messy today so we're heading to the mud wallows, check out the frogs, maybe tag.". Nala chuckled lightly, "You better be careful, you mustn't go into the deep end of these wallows, understand?".

"Of course, mom. And if plans change, we might head to the waterhole.". Kopa replied excitedly. Nala nodded, "Okay, Kopa. Just don't go too far, and come home before dinner, unless you're coming back for lunch.".

"Oh, we're planning to get lunch in the village, mom. Uncle Pumbaa's cooking in the cafe again.". Kopa responded quickly. "Ah, yes, I forget about that. Tell Pumbaa I said hi. Oh, if you see your father on his patrol, tell him that I need suya again. Your sibling's hungry for meat as usual.". replied Nala softly.

Kopa nodded, "Sure thing, mom. Uncle Timon's keeping you company, yeah?". Nala smiled, "Yes, along with the servants, so don't worry, I will be fine, darling.". Kopa grinned, "I can't wait to see the baby. Do you still think it's a girl, mom?". Nala chuckled as she hugged Kopa gently, "Kopa, remember that I am always right. And you will be the best big brother that the palace will ever see.".

Kopa kissed his mother on the cheek, "I know, mom. I gotta go or Vitani will go on without me.". Nala chuckled, kissed Kopa on the forehead. "Have fun, darling.".

"Bye, mom!". Kopa called out before he ran out of the courtyard with a wave of his hand to her, and Nala smiled, rubbed her belly, "Little one, you shall have your meat soon, after all, Kopa is already the best big brother I have ever seen. Let's just hope he won't get into trouble again like last time.".

Ages later, as Kopa was running toward a built treehouse in a young, yet strong Banyan tree, he saw his best friend laying upon her hammock. Vitani is her name, her skin being a pale chocolate brown, with her hair being blonde, having bangs, and a very short tomboyish cut. Her eyes are very dark blue with a violet tint. She has dusty brown lioness ears and tail, her tail tuft blonde, wearing a dull brown shirt over muted blue khakis, and tan converse.

"Hey, 'Tani'!". Kopa called happily to her, causing her to glance over with a smirk, "What had kept you, Kopa?". Kopa smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I had to say goodbye to Mom.".

Vitani chuckled, "Momma's boy. So, she's still saying that the new kid will be a girl?". Kopa grinned, "Yep. And no, I am not telling you any names. We have to keep them secret until the ceremony.".

"Well, already protective there, big brother. Now shall we get going?". Vitani shrugged with a chuckle. Kopa's grin grew bigger, "Mud wallows or waterhole?".

Vitani raised an eyebrow, "What do you think, man? Mud wallows. I want to get good and dirty today!". Kopa nodded, "Let's go then. We'll head to Uncle Pumbaa later for lunch.". Vitani grinned and pounced at Kopa, tagged him, "You're it! Come and get me!". Kopa's eyes narrowed eagerly in mischief, "I gonna get you, 'Tani'!". The two best friends began to run, chasing each other, unknowing that a set of eyes were watching from a distant hill, holding binoculars, with a disgusted and angry snarl-like frown.

The person holding the binoculars is Vitani's mother, Zira. Her dark amber eyes glared in hate and her darkish-blonde hair laid scruffy yet straight to the bottom of her neck, her skin being a dark chocolate brown, her dark tan lioness ears and tail twitched angrily, having her tail tuft darkish-blonde as well. She has a knife scar through her right ear. She was the wife of the late tyrant king Scar, and secretly a witch as she learned many Dark magics from her husband. She has a hatred for Simba as he killed her king and husband, through the uncivilized gang of hyena anthros, and so, in time, she began to hate Prince Kopa because he's the heir and the future King, yet she pretended to be nice and friendly when Kopa often came by to find Vitani.

She has a wicked plan for the little Prince, and King Simba won't stop it, for it's soon time to strike. For now, she has to wait patiently until the patrols has lessened once the new baby is born, and she knew that Simba shall be busy for a week, if not less, to dot upon his second child. Then in more time, she will have her chosen heir, Kovu to overtake the throne, dispose of the royals, and be the rightful king as he should be.

Yet little did she know is that fate will change all what she has fought for. Prince Kopa has a very special destiny, yet it will not happen until a week later.


	4. Chapter 4

-1 week later-

Early at the break of dawn, at the mansion, at Prince Kopa's balcony, the young prince was smirking as he knew his parents will be busy with his little sister, Kiara, yet he couldn't believe that they forget that today was his mom's birthday, He couldn't blame them as Kiara was sure loud from her lungs, hungry for food and attention, as she's a barely week old newborn. Sure, Kopa adored Kiara as she's practically alike to Nala in features, through her skin is a lighter shade of brown, almost like chestnut, but slightly darker. She got Simba's amber eyes, and her lioness ears and tail are goldish-beige, with a small head tuft, and tail tuft being a paler shade of dark tan. So, in all, she's a close alike of Kopa, having strong genes from their father, through they got major features or looks from Nala.

Kopa's smirk grew bigger as he checked the front courtyard, sneaking down as he climbed a rather long and large nest of Black-eyed vine plants, and hopped down as he checked for the security guards, knowing patrols has lessened slightly due to Kiara's birth. The ceremony happened on the day after that day of mud-wallow hopping with Vitani, unknowing that his little sister was getting born while he was gone. Luckily, Zazu found him and told him of the big news, causing Kopa to say bye to Vitani, and run back to the mansion.

But now, today, it is his mother's birthday, and Kopa knew the perfect gift to get for her, however, it grew upon the side of a low cliff near the East waterhole, some distance away from the mansion or the village. He then went off, opening and closing the private courtyard door quietly, as he wore his usual outfit, through he has boots on as he is to travel a different terrain. Little did he know was that there was someone watching, someone who waited early every morning for sight of the little Prince.

Zira grinned maliciously as she watched Kopa run in the direction of the cliffs near the eastern border of the Fierteterres, figuring that the little Prince is doing a secret mission of his own. However, he won't be doing his mission if Zira has to do anything to do with it. Wearing scruffy brown clothes in the form of a shirt and pants, with a black cape to hide herself, Zira then started up her almost-silent ATV, moving in a good distance to keep Prince Kopa in her sight, yet not too far to lose him.

-Hours later as the sun was starting to begin her noon hovering-

Kopa grinned as he glanced at his goal, the low cliff-side that's holding his present for his mother. Mango fruit hanging on stronghold trees almost like 'L's on the cliff-side, and Kopa knew it will be a bit tough to get into the trees, but he needed badly to get mangoes for his mother as it's her favorite fruit in the whole world. Before he could go up, he heard a loud sound almost like a gun going off, and he turned around to see a ATV coming up steadily. He recognized Zira.

"Why, Prince Kopa, are you doing here, sweetie?". Zira's voice leaked like honey. Kopa smiled sheepishly, "I got to pick mangoes, it's Mom's birthday, and mangoes' her favorite.".

Zira smiled like she understood, "Ah, I see. You sure you're covered to climb up there? There has been recently a rainstorm two days ago, and the soil might be too soft for you to get up there.".

"With respect, miss Zira, but I have to, otherwise Mom won't be happy when I show up with nothing! I don't care if the soil is too soft. I will get up there if it takes me all day!". Kopa proclaimed proudly and bravely with a hint of frustration. Zira nodded, "You are very humble, young prince, to do something big for your mother, but what about food and water?". Kopa smiled at that, "Mangoes are juicy and nutritious. Mom wouldn't mind if I sneak into a few to help myself.". He turned with a slight nod to Zira, and began to climb when Zira spoke, "Oh, but you won't, Prince Kopa!".

A slash of metal claws came upon Kopa before he even turned to see Zira, earning a three-clawed mark on Kopa's right side of his face, the force causing Kopa to collapse to the ground. He yelped as he felt never so much agonizing pain before, and his teal eyes' light slowly disappeared in happiness, only fear and tears to fill up as he looked up to see Zira still sitting upon her ATV, her right hand holding a knuckleduster that's attached to three silver claws gleaming in blood, Kopa's blood. Zira became a vicious, bloodthirsty woman with dark amber eyes glinting like red fire.

"Hmm, that's not enough to ruin you, little Prince. Perhaps a spell to curse you forever.". She began to chant in a unrecognizable language which Kopa never heard of. He has spoken and written in several languages since he was four, including Swahili, French, Portuguese, English, and even Arabic.

 **"Habet haec Puer ut quod integer. Te Deum apud noctis, hominum apud dies. Princeps Kopa, quod mutata quoadusque quod finis autem tempus!".** Kopa's pain grew torturous as he screamed out loud to pierce the air, enough to be heard over a mile away, as streams of red light went around the child, and into his body, permanently bonding the curse to his mind and soul. He grew weak as his energy's about spent up as it was fighting the pain, yet he was still awake to see Zira grinning deviously, soullessly, and he knew the word 'witch' as he came to describe Zira now.

Zira's dark amber eyes narrowed angrily as she saw that Kopa was still alive, but not for long as Zira revved up the ATV, and the machine crashed into Kopa, tumbling over the body, and Zira stopping as she got off to look at the new damage that Kopa now adorned. Cuts and wounds bleeding, his lion tail nearly torn to shreds, and his crest necklace ripped off, cracked as it laid upon the dusty ground. The heartbeat of Kopa was dangerously low as Zira checked him, and she was delighted as she knew that he was soon to die, and took his body, revved the ATV over to the river that bordered the Fierteterres and the unknown east lands beyond, and threw Kopa easily over the edge, crashing into the river lost to the elements forever and surely dead.

Soon within the afternoon, and King Simba, with the help of the villagers, found Kopa's medallion, yet they were devastated to find no sight of him anywhere, as they searched everywhere. Soon, they heard Queen Nala's roars of grief and pain as King Simba joined her alongside, roaring in devastation and loss. Little did they know is that Kopa is still alive, but out there, and he still has a long journey before he could even return home.


	5. Chapter 5

-Almost two days later, upon the southern river crook that heads to the west and leaks into the Mozambique Channel; The River Zambezi-

Upon the right side of the shore was patrolling two pirates, one is a eagle anthro while the other one is a jackal anthro. "Oi, see anything strange, Zuberi?". The jackal pirate shouted to Zuberi who's the eagle pirate. Zuberi is wearing a tattered red shirt with a cut hole in the back for his wings, faded blue khakis, and black buckle boots. He's dark ebony-skinned, his light brown dreadlocks loose and long, while his wings are dark brown with white under-feathers, and his eyes are bi-colored; the right one piercingly gold while the left one is blackish-gray.

"Still looking, Baira!". Zuberi called back. Baira is wearing a dark brown shirt with muted golden pants, held up by a red sash belt, and sandy brown buckle boots. He is cinnamon-brown skinned, his short mane of hair being a soft black, while his jackal ears and tail are tri-colored of dark gray, golden, and reddish-brown, and his eyes are dark green. In status of the pirate crew, Zuberi is the crow-nest's watcher and early warning call, and Baira, he's the master gunner.

"Hey, I see something!". Zuberi shouted as he hovered close as he noticed a odd-colored rock, then gasped as he saw the rock vibrating as if it's breathing! "Shit, get over here, Baira! We got a live body!". Baira came over, and with his rather big hands, he swept through the thick mud, and as his eyes glanced upon the body, he called over to Zuberi who landed upon a rock nearby, "It's a kid. Shit, somebody did a big number on him.".

"Is he still breathing?". Zuberi asked curiously with a hint of concern. Baira checked the kid, who's found to be the lost Prince Kopa, but the two adults don't recognize him at all, as the stories of the Fierteterres never reached that far south. Baira exhaled, "He's alive, which is a huge miracle. I mean, it looks like he certainly met with someone who hated him well enough, due to those cuts, wounds, and that strange three-marked scar on his face.".

Zuberi got closer, and widened his eyes, "He's a lion anthro, Baira! I thought lions lived up north!". Baira snorted, "Who cares for that now? The kid's hurt, real bad. We better get him back to the ship, old Dwali could know what to do with the kid.".

"What about the captain? You know, Lenka don't take to strangers that good since..". Zuberi uneasily spoke. Baira replied, "The incident. Yeah, I know, but this is a kid, and we got to do something. Besides, little Molapo would be happy to have a new friend, plus we need another cabin boy either way, if the kid lives through the night and all.". Zuberi reluctantly nodded as Baira scooped up Kopa carefully and gently, heading back on foot in a fast-paced walk to the bay which is small compared to the sea, but big enough to fit their home, their ship, 'Dame Lis'. She is a beautiful, ever so detailed Brigantine, the wood color being a silver-black, which helped camouflage at night very often.

"Don't worry, kid. You're in good hands. I just hope you won't freak out the Captain once you wake up. We may be pirates, but we owe our lives to Captain's code. I wonder if you even have a name, since those wounds look strong enough to bring around amnesia. I may not be as skilled as Dwala, but I know a few things well enough.". Baira muttered to Kopa certainly with a curious tone. "Through I wonder why you're here, and not with your mama and papa.". he concluded softly, as he climbed into the small canoe with Zuberi rowing all the way to the ladder on the side, cradling Kopa still ever so gently.

With a request to Zuberi, Baira passed Kopa carefully to Zuberi who carried him with effort as his wings flapped hard, landing a bit roughly upon the deck. Baira sighed as he heard shouts of exclamation and surprise, and spoke, "And so it begins.". He climbed the ladder, unknowing that Kopa will change the lives of Dame Lis forever.


	6. Chapter 6

-In early afternoon, upon the 'Dame Lis', in the surgeon's room-

Kopa groaned slightly as he felt his sensitive tail being wrapped around something, and he woke up to see that he is a semi-dark room with one window, yet candles are glowing here and there for more light. He was confused and scared as he only remembered his name and what he is, but nothing else. A sound caught his ears, and Kopa looked over to see someone like him, but much different.

"Ah, young one, you are awake. The name is Old Dwala. What is your name?". spoke a rusty, yet gentle, soft voice as a elephant anthro came aside Kopa's bed. He is pale-skinned, wearing a black bandanna, over a blue/green accented Chinese shirt, and green/gold accented baggy pants, with white socks. His hair is grayish-black, just below his ears, and his almond-shaped eyes are coal black. His chin has a tusked mustache with a goatee-beard, and he has a elephant gray wrinkled tail with the tail tuft being black, and his pale skin has freckles all over.

Kopa blinked at Old Dwala, his lion ears pinned back in nervousness, then perked slightly as he replied, "I am Kopa, and I am a lion anthro. What happened to me?". Old Dwala frowned, and sighed, "You are injured, quite badly. I suppose you remember anything that caused this?". Kopa shook his head softly, "No. I can't remember anything besides my name and what I am.".

"If I may say, you have some sort of amnesia. It may return quickly or slowly, yet it may not return at all.". Old Dwala replied carefully. Kopa flicked a ear, "Huh. Where am I?".

Old Dwala smiled, "Why, you are upon the great ship, the 'Dame Lis' herself. A couple of my crew mates found you upon the shore a little ways north, washed up like you have been thrown into the river, yet here you are, alive and kicking.".

"Someone tried to kill me?". Kopa gasped in surprise. "Yes, we think so, due to your condition.". Kopa was almost afraid to ask, "My condition?". Old Dwala shook his head slightly as he moved from the bed, and went to a covered tall mirror stand, and moved it slightly toward Kopa's direction. "You certain you want to see yourself? It's not real easy to see as I had to fix you up for a long time.".

Kopa nodded firmly, "Yes, I am. I have to see it for myself.". Old Dwala nodded with a sigh, and took off the cover, revealing the slightly cracked, yet pristine glass. Kopa took in his reflection, wearing borrowed brown shorts, and nothing else, as he is well-marked with patches of bandages and such. On his cheek is a bandage patch, while cuts adorned his chest left and right, with a narrow cut around the neck as if something was torn hard from him, pale new scars resting on his sides of the stomach, the hips, legs, while white-yellow bruises adorned his arms, and back, and feet, and bandages on his tail.

Kopa took a breath and exhaled. "I can't believe it. I lived after this, and look at me.". Old Dwala smiled sadly, "True, but I got to admit, you got the strongest spirit in you that I have ever seen, and that's saying something, young Kopa. Now, you better leave the bandages on your cheek and tail. They need more time to heal.". Kopa nodded in understanding, and then moved to get off the bed, and clumsily moved on his feet.

"Steady, young one, you have been in bed for hours, and who knows how long you have been out there before we found you.". Old Dwala reprimanded softly yet sternly. Kopa sighed, and slowly got used to his legs again as he walked around the bed, and straight to Old Dwala. Old Dwala gave the first genuine grin, "I believe it's time for you to meet the crew, but first, you got to meet the Captain. He has been curious about you.".

Kopa smiled softly as his eyes shined of wonder and relief. He followed Old Dwala around and up in the ship before they exited the brig into the deck. Many eyes of the crew landed upon Kopa, who suddenly had butterflies in his stomach, feeling nervous, and quickly followed Old Dwala as they entered a well-crafted door, and Old Dwala stopped only a foot from the door, nearly causing Kopa to crash into Old Dwala's back, but recovered quickly, skipped to the side, as he saw the Captain, sitting upon a soft, padded cushion.

"Captain Lenka, I have bought the boy, and he's well enough to talk with you.". Old Dwala called out calmly yet obediently. The Captain, wearing a black tricorn hat, a bleached white tunic under his red Captain coat, with a dark red sash belt holding up gray pants, black buckle boots. He's dark pale-skinned, long dusty brown hair with sideburns, and medium blue eyes. He's a wolf anthro, having his cream white ears and tail with gray tips. Captain Lenka looked up to glance at Kopa with a piercing question in his eyes, yet he haven't acted on it yet, and nodded. "You're dismissed, Dwala. Kid, you're sitting there.". With a gesture to the only other chair in sight nearby, and a wave of his hand to Dwala who nodded and left silently and quickly as Kopa sat on his seat.

Silence came with Kopa carefully looking around with respect toward the Captain, while Lenka looked mildly curious. One thought came through their minds. _This is awkwardly interesting._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, viewers. Traveler here. In this chapter, the crew speaks English for your convenience, but to the crew themselves, they are speaking different languages which everybody has understood over time as they literally work and live on the ship. So, my viewers, enjoy!**

-On the deck of 'Dame Lis', mid-afternoon-

The conversation between Kopa and Captain Lenka is completely confidentially private. So the crew is taking up a discussion about Kopa after Old Dwala told the kid's name, and that he can't remember his life at all.

Baira and Zuberi already told everybody where and how they found Kopa after they passed Kopa on to Old Dwala once they came upon the deck this morning. Captain's First Mate, Alois begun the discussion with the comment, "Now since we have a new guest, we have to show him the ropes, which means he's going to be the co-cabin boy alongside you, Molapo. Are you fine with that?". Alois is mildly tanned, a reddish-black short mane with a narrow beard, and his eyes are soft brown. Wearing a dark brown vest, along with a black belt, and light teal pants, and rusty-brown buckle boots. He's a Coatimundi anthro which means he has small rusty red ears and a long tail with black stripes.

The mentioned Molapo nodded, "I don't mind hanging out with you guys, but I could like a new friend, and Kopa looks like one.". He is the youngest next to Kopa, being 14 years old, with Kopa 7 years old. He's wearing a light red shirt, with a blue sash belt, and soft cream tan shorts, and black shoes. He's deep brown skinned, and his shaggy hair is surprisingly white, the shade of the clouds upon summer days, and his eyes are dark brown. He's a zebra anthro, and has been a orphan for some time as his mother abandoned him as she was inexperienced, plus the fact that she was a teenager when she had Molapo. Anyway, he has black zebra ears and a striped black and white tail with the tail tuft being white.

The other three crew-mates smiled at that, and the first one shrugged her shoulders, "No worries there, Mo.". Molapo smiled, "Thanks, Sandy.". Sandy, short for Sandra grinned. Her hair glinted like soft red, being brownish-red, long past her shoulders, almond-shaped eyes with the iris being vividly amber-yellow, being dark tan skinned. She's wearing a scruffy half of a tank top, being a bra shirt in dark blue, and light gray jeans, and dark brown sandals, and she's a bear anthro. Her ears and small tail being blue-tinted black.

Sandy's best friend next to her is Reka, richly accented in her Hungarian voice, but understandable enough as she learned African, "Yes, amiko, we welcome knabo in familio, Kopa is nojav.". She is also the mate/wife of Baira as well. Her short mane of hair is light ginger, her eyes are glittering dark brown as her skin is cream-tan. She is wearing a purple tank top, over slightly baggy blue pants, and soft black boots, and she's a jackal antro too. Her ears and tail are golden-brown.

Last, but not least, is Zuberi's mate/wife, Eira. Her hair is long, barely reaching by mid-back, yet it's unique as it's black on top while platinum blonde on the bottom. Her eyes are coal black, and she is pale-copper brown skinned as well. She's wearing a dark green bra shirt, faded blue shorts, and dark tan flats. On her back between her shoulders are her wings; dark brown with a white flash, and she's a skua anthro. "This is interesting as we found Mo barely two years ago, and here we are, discussing over a kid again.".

The crew agreed, with nods and murmurs. Then the door to the captain's cabin opened, causing the crew to be silent, holding their breath with anticipation. Captain Lenka grinned, "Mates, Kopa has agreed to stay with us, learn our lifestyle, until he gets his memory back, it may be days, or years, but we're here for the kid as we have been there for each other, ain't I right?".

The crew echoed, "Yes, Captain.". Kopa smiled, and the crew introduced themselves happily to the curious and elated boy, learning that their personal names are to be used upon the ship, but their code names are required to be used when they rob filthy rich and deadly ships for good reason, of course. Captain is 'Alpha', Alois is 'Beta', Old Dwala is 'Doc', Baira is 'Fang', Zuberi is 'Flyer', Sandy is 'Flame', Reka is 'Amiko', Eira is 'Sunshadow', Molapo is 'Stripes', and finally for Kopa, the newest member of the crew, his code name is 'Scout'.

So in all, there has never been such a distinct and unique family like this crew, and Kopa is starting to see that.


	8. Chapter 8

-Meanwhile, back in the Fireteterres, in the Royal mansion, at sunset-

Nala the queen was sitting upon the window seat in her lost son Kopa's room, clutching a stuffed giraffe, lost in her thoughts. "Miss Nala?". asked a timid, nervous voice. Nala startled around to see Vitani holding her baby brother, Kovu in a red shirt and shorts. He is a darker shade of chocolate, with a hair tuft being dark brown, his eyes wide and dark green, having tan brown lion ears and tail, with the tail tuft dark brown as well. He's a month older than Kiara.

Nala frowned as she saw bruises and a strange claw mark on Vitani's arm. "Vitani, are you alright?". Vitani flicked her ears nervously, "Mom went crazy. She said that she's sure that Kopa is dead, and I was upset, telling her that he isn't, because I have a feeling that he's just missing somewhere out there, and she hurt me badly. I took Kovu away as I didn't want Mom to hurt him.".

Nala got up, letting go of the giraffe, hugging Vitani gently. "Oh, sweetie, you are safe now. I'll tell Simba to do something about your mother. She won't hurt you anymore.". Vitani sniffed softly, "I miss Kopa, ma'am.".

"Oh, I do, too, sweetie.". Nala replied softly. Vitani smiled weakly, she knew that she is safe for the moment being, yet she is still afraid that Zira will do something as she technically overheard her mother talking to her older brother, Nuka who's half crazy already about how she did to Kopa. Nala both guided Vitani and little Kovu, putting Kovu in an accompanying cot in the nursery next to Kiara, and then Vitani to the room across the hallway from Kopa's room, as the two kids often slept over here in either room.

Nala squeezed Vitani's shoulder as she guided Vitani to the bathroom, looking for the first aid box while she called for a servant to turn on the water for the tub. "My, that's quite a few scars, sweetie. We will get some healing cream and a couple of bandages so it won't infect, but I am afraid to say that it will be forever there. Zira sure did it deep enough to scar your flesh, luckily you didn't lose any blood.". Vitani sighed, removed her shirt carefully, holding a necklace in her fist.

Looking curious, Nala asked, "You never had a necklace the last time I saw you with Kopa, did he give you one?". Vitani smiled softly, and unleashed her fist, as the necklace revealed a amulet which looks like a lion paw in silver, and a sky blue diamond in the big bottom pad. "Oh, that looks beautiful!". Nala exclaimed in surprise.

Vitani nodded, "Kopa said that it's a magic amulet that Rakifi made for him, because he wanted to give something special for me, and that he also said that it's a promise of love.". Nala blinked, "He said all of that?".

Vitani grinned, "He did, and he put it on me with a kiss on my cheek. I couldn't help dreaming of the future that night. I really, really like him lots.". Nala smiled softly, and hugged Vitani around the neck gently, "Oh, sweetie. For that, I am sure Kopa will come back for you, as he did a very important thing in tradition. You see, making a promise of love in a precious thing such as a amulet, bracelet or other, means you and Kopa are bonded to each other no matter what.".

Vitani tilted her head, "You mean, Mister Simba did this for you too?". Nala chuckled, "Yes, sweetie. He indeed did. It's been a tradition going back for years and years, a very long time.". Vitani grinned as she finally recognized that Kopa did this for him and her. "I hope Kopa don't take a long time to come back. He won't forget me or you guys, right?".

Nala nursed the claw wound as she smiled gently, "We know him, and he won't forget us. I promise, sweetie, even if it takes a long time for him to come back, he'll remember his homeland.". Vitani smiled, hugged her back.

-Around the same time, upon the deck of the Dame Lis-

Sounds came around, not disturbing the snoring of some crew members, yet Zuberi, the awake crow's nest watcher heard the distinct sounds, and with his sharp eyes, he stared upon a strange creature that somehow got upon the ship. It wasn't big as a adult lion, but it was big enough to swim and climb the ladder into the ship due to Zuberi's theory. It was strangely horned like a pair of gazelle horns got fused to the head, and the feet are rather big as a black bear's feet in the county of England, and the ears are large and almond-shaped, almost like a fennec fox's ears, but more sharper and bigger. The rest of it are a adolescent lion due to its age, yet the height is impossible, being 4 ft high . The pelt is being a dark dusty brown, and the eyes are eerily glowing gold like little stars, and the little mane, and tail tuft are light brown.

Zuberi watched the creature walk around, sniffing, then snorted like the ship was nothing interesting, and hopped off in a great leap, much farther then a normal wolf or lion would leap, and disappeared into the dark as it walked off like it wanted something else on shore out there. He kept his eye out for that creature, very curious about it, as he knew the creature would leap back into the ship anytime it wanted, but it acted like it somehow knew the ship due to its behavior. He is going to have a interesting conversation with the Captain about this.


	9. Chapter 9

-A week later, on the Dame Lis-

Kopa blew out a breath as he grabbed a shirt, careful not to disturb his cheek bandage after he woke up to the rising sun through the creaks of the hammock room, and grabbed a pair of pants, putting it on. Twitching his tail, he went up after putting on some worn boots, still a bit big, but Kopa's sure he'll grow into them soon enough, and smiled as he heard snippets of conversation and the bustle of the sails going up upon the masts, and seeing the Captain at the wheel.

He remembered the conversation with him, and they agreed on Kopa becoming a co-cabin boy, yet he will be the apprentice of Captain Lenka as the Captain saw something in him. He also remembered the confusing discussion on the strange creature-ghost, as it keeps showing up every night, yet it never harmed anyone on the ship at all, through the crew heard rumors off neighboring lands that the creature was killing off poachers and ruthless pirates, yet behaving like a tame animal when it confronts children.

He proudly participates to say the Captain's code if Captain Lenka asks for it. 1) Respect your elders, and most of all, your Captain. 2) If you must fight, do it over a sword duel. 3) If you can't do a sword duel, do it over a individual hand of Liar's dice. 3) Rob the ruthless, rich people, or leave innocent people alone. 4) Shares of the booty must be split equally. 5) If a new person comes into the crew, a chat or test with the Captain to decide the rank and job. 6) Do hard work, and earn rewards. 7) Shifts must be covered all the time. 8) Hunting and fishing is allowed one time a day. 9) Cover your crew mate's back if attacked by rivals. 10) Remember who we are.

"Oi, Kopa, Old Dwala was asking for you!". called Mo loudly as he hung upon one of the low ropes, dragging it back so the sail would rise up. Kopa nodded, "Thanks, Mo. I'm heading down! Keep breakfast warm for me!". He then turned back to climb down the familiar way to Old Dwala's room, knocking on the door, "Old Dwala, Kopa here.".

"Come in, young one.". called Old Dwala through the door. Kopa came in, sat upon the reserve cot as Old Dwala smiled at him brightly, "Let's see how these scars are healing. Hold still, Kopa.". He carefully and slowly removed the bandages from Kopa's cheek and tail, and nodded with a encouraging smile, "Go ahead, take a look.". Kopa got off and walked over to the wall mirror, and glanced at his scars. The three scars narrowly under the right eye, heading down to the side of the right cheek, taking the whole room between the eye and the chin. For some reason, this reminded him quickly of a faint memory of a story about a man with a scar, and he blinked, faintly seeing the blurry silhouette of a person, no sound at all.

"I think I am remembering something, but I couldn't make it out at all.". Kopa said softly to Old Dwala who stood at his side nearby. Old Dwala sighed softly, "Looks like you are to need more time to recover these memories, but now, why don't you check your tail?". Kopa looked at his tail, nearly shocked that his tail was so close to being torn away from his body as it was literally covered in scars, from left to right. His tail tuft is still very full of hairs, gratefully. Kopa smiled as he realized that he was truly saved by Old Dwala, and thanked him heartily.

Kopa then left the room with a wave to Old Dwala, and headed up to the deck to go across to the dining room within the kitchens behind in the back. Old Dwala smiled like he knew something. "Don't you worry, Mufasa. Kopa's in good hands all around, yet he still has a long time to go before he could go back to your old homeland.". Old Dwala whispered to the stale air with the faint scent of leaves as he had a few visions about Kopa and his supposed destiny, including his family history.

"Kopa will do just fine, I can sense it.". Old Dwala muttered softly, before he went back to business, making more medicine in case if anyone got hurt. Yet he knew he cannot find a cure for his curse, as he is not a wizard, but he has some ideas for that, unknowing that Kopa will have a part in that mission no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

-A month later, back in the Fiereterres-

Vitani took a deep breath as she walked through the village, glancing at the familiar faces who greeted her happily or tiredly as the sun was going down in a couple of hours. She waved or nodded at every face she has seen, heading to the cafe where Pumbaa was surprisingly intent to stay and cook, even if he knew that Kopa won't be there anymore to chat and buy something to eat if a chance to. Wearing a casual red shirt under dusty blue overalls, Vitani proceeded to walk into the cafe, and smiled as she saw Pumbaa.

"Hi, Pumbaa!". Vitani gently called out, careful not to bother any other customers as Pumbaa looked up from working on the caffeine machine. "Vitani, been a bit since you visited last time! Care for a bite?".

Vitani smiled, shook her head, "Actually, I heard about the dishwasher breaking down. I was hoping that you would give me a job to do dishes for you and the others for at least a while until a mechanic fixes the dishwasher or something. Before you could interrupt, Pumbaa, I need this. I can't live off their majesties forever, and I need to earn money my way, and maybe find a way to find Kopa somehow. I just turned 8 this month. Please, I really want this. If Kopa was here, he would definitely protest a bit, but he would know that I am stubborn, and I will do my best!".

Pumbaa widened his eyes, "Wow, Vitani. You really put work into that speech. Okay, just give me a few minutes to talk with the boss, don't worry, I'll put in a good word for you.". Vitani nodded with a nervous smirk. Pumbaa went into the back after telling someone to look after the caffeine machine, and Vitani grabbing a stool to sit as she waited quietly. Pumbaa returned, and gestured with a hand, smiling reassuringly, "Boss wants to see you. Sounds like he's curious about you.".

The 'boss' is standing besides the exit door, far enough for privacy yet be seen and heard if needed. He is a bit on the heavy side, but he's a bit smaller than Pumbaa, having bright brown eyes, his light cocoa skin framing his short black hair, and having casual clothes on yet wearing a apron as well.

Boss smiled, "Well, you must be the Vitani I very much hear about in Pumbaa's stories. I apologize for your loss of Prince Kopa, but I hear you, he might as well be alive out there. However, I must decline your offer to help, but there's something you can do. Collect bottles for money, so we can buy a new dishwasher. The old one has burned out on its last reserves of power.".

"Very well, sir, but may I suggest something?". Vitani nodded, accepting the valid point from Boss, and Boss nodded, gesturing for her to go on talking. "You have seen my big brother, Nuka, wasting time with his friends?". Boss nodded, "Yeah, I have once a while here and there. You thinking that Nuka deserves a job like a respectable dishwasher position?".

Vitani smirked, "Yep. He may be a pest in the butt sometimes, but he means well. I got to warn you, he's a bit sensitive, but if he has something to do, he would be, I don't know, not wasting time.". Boss nodded with a considering thought, and moved to shake Vitani's hand. "I'll have Nuka, and you will do the bottles, yes?". Vitani smiled, nodded, and with Pumbaa's guidance, Vitani then headed out, planning what to do with the idea of bottles.

-Back at the Dame Lis, upon nighttime-

A roar sounded out, very loud enough to wake up everyone. Captain Lenka groaned as he was hovering above a map, checking the geography, and went outside his door, and his eyes widened as he glanced for the first time, literally feet away from the creature. The creature blinked at him slowly, holding a paw up gingerly as a gunshot wound was bleeding at the shoulder, and it mewed, loud as a mini tractor, as it slowly laid down, carefully testing the deck for its injured leg. Lenka came closer, as the creature seemed tame at the moment, plus the fact that it's injured.

"Easy, boy. I am not gonna hurt you.". The monster purred softly and hesitantly as it turned its head, then Lenka gasped as he recognized the scars upon the face, the familiar three scarred mark. "Shit, Kopa?". The monster pulled its ears back in submission, as the eyes seemed to recognize that name, and Lenka immediately knew. "Okay, Kopa, we'll take care of that wound. Crew, get out here, NOW!".

"Hell, why are you near that thing?!" shouted Alois. Lenka snarled, "He's not a thing. He's Kopa! He got hurt out there! Get Old Dwala up here!". Gasps came from the crew at the news, and Mo came close to rub at Kopa's furry face, "Well, at least I like the furry part. You're so soft, Kopa.". Kopa snorted a irritated yet amused growl at that, and Mo laughed. Lenka spoke, "Something must have happened to him before we saved him. We knew he got amnesia.".

"You think he got cursed?". asked Mo quietly. Lenka nodded, "We must find the breaker to that, maybe a potion to cure the curse off.". Kopa growled, shook his head, and crooned softly. "Shit, I think he can't remember who did the curse.". Mo guessed thoughtfully. Kopa nodded, as to say that Mo is right. Lenka frowned, a thought going through his head. _Well, this is going to be a problem. At least maybe Old Dwala has some ideas._


	11. Chapter 11

-4 months later, below the deck of a rival ship, late afternoon-

Alois sighed in frustration as he and Kopa, plus Sandy took another dead end, and went back to go to the right. "I was sure the wizard's workroom was this way. Darn the maps for being inaccurately drawn.".

Kopa grinned, "Hey, we're almost there. I got a couple hours before sunset.". He shook his growing mane of hair back as he unconsciously rubbed over his gunshot scar on his left shoulder. Sandy snorted, "At least we got the pirates wrapped up, ha, wrapped up, get it?".

Alois bemusedly smiled, "Yes, yes, you certainly got them, Sandy. Now, the workroom got to be this door here.". He opened the door, and the trio stepped in, their eyes widening in shock and awe, big as plates if that was possible. Kopa whispered, "Oh my god.". Taking a familiar quote from Captain Lenka, as he stared around and up, the bright colors of potion bottles in sizes and shapes in three tall, wide column shelves. Alois and Sandy felt similar, as they had their jaws open.

"Well, this is a needle in the hay.". Alois commented. Sandy shrugged, "More like a needle in the needles pile.". Kopa replied, "I think the important potions are in that one. See? 'Restricted until necessary'". He pointed to the right column at the end. Sure enough, Alois and Sandy can see the sign at the bottom of that one.

They started to move until Sandy stopped them, "Wait, we're in a wizard's workroom. He got to have booby traps around here somewhere. Hold on, aha, there it goes.". She drew out a slingshot and a marble, and shot at the ground near one of the columns, and to Kopa's surprise, the floor actually shivered like it was alive, then a row of spikes came up, intimidating and sharp.

Alois winced, "Shit, that would take a leg off, if someone wasn't careful.". Kopa whimpered at that, remembering his scarred tail and gunshot scar. Sandy then set off another marble at another column, hitting the wall, and it hissed like there was a hidden opening, and a preset crossbow of three arrows set off toward Alois who ducked immediately to the ground, and the sound of the arrows hitting or being broken in impact at the opposite wall.

"And that would seriously be fatal for somebody in the shoulders or stomach, depending on the heights.". replied Sandy factually. Kopa shrieked, "Could you please stop that? I got bad thoughts already!".

Alois frowned, and replied, "I got a idea, but we got to be outside the door. It will be a daze.". The trio backtracked out into the hallway, with Alois drawing out a low-grade grenade, and pulling the pin as he threw it in, and instantly closed the door as the trio ducked down far as they could, hearing a explosion and sounds of traps setting off. Waiting a few minutes, the trio got up, staring at the door, then each other. "Fine, I'll open it.". Sandy replied in a bit of a spat as she lost the stare with the boys, and went to the door, opened it, and coughed lightly as she squinted and breathed in and out hints of smoke yet some fresh air, as there were apparently some vents in the far upside of the walls.

"Dang, man, I think your grenade got everything. The bottles are still standing and pristine, the wizard must have put a spell to protect them from all harm.". Sandy commented in awe, sounding impressed. The boys got closer and stood in the doorway as they stared at the numerous weapons loitering everywhere. Sandy was right, the columns was somehow upright still.

Kopa grinned for the first time in minutes, "We're in luck, guys! Let's get me a cure from one of these potions, hee-haw!". Alois muttered, "He spent too much time with Captain.". Sandy grinned with a light punch as she teased, "You think?". Kopa stopped before the right column, focusing his breath as he mediated quickly into his core to ask his monster form for some claws, and he smirked as his nails sharpened into claws, and opened his eyes, and posing to jump into the first shelf, and landing to glance upon the potions' names and descriptions, repeating the steps as he looked for any decent or interesting ones.

"Hey, I think I got one here! It says 'Essence of Memory', and returns memories day by day.". Kopa called out. "Well, that would work for your amnesia, kid. Drop it to us, we'll catch it.". Alois thoughtfully called back, and Kopa nodded, and grabbed the potion, dropped it where Sandy caught it in her shirt. Kopa then continued up, and up until he was fairly close to the end of the column. He saw something catch his eye, and he read it, tilted his head as he vaguely remembered someone faintly saying something about bonds of special couples, and called out, "This one says 'Soul Bond', and it transfers things between soul mates, and true love can break any curse.".

Sandy called out, "That sounds fine enough! Now, come on, you got barely a hour before sunset, hurry!". Kopa smiled and grabbed it, held it in his hand, and shouted, "Incoming! Watch out below!". He jumped, and for a long moment, time seemed to slow, until Alois swiftly caught him with a grunt. "You're getting bigger, kid.". Kopa only smiled and shook the potion slowly as he slipped down to the floor, standing. "Let's get out of here. These two potions will be sure to help me.". The duo nodded and all of them left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

-The next night, back in the Fiereterres, at the royal mansion-

A confused growl echoed through the mansion, waking the royals, and the servants. King Simba startled in surprise from being woken up, "That wasn't a hunting dog.". Queen Nala frowned, "It's something else. We better check on the little ones.". Simba nodded, and in their pajamas, they went out of their bedroom to the nursery, taking some hallways on the way.

They reached the nursery, and gasped as they stopped, staring at a creature. It was a similar form of a cat-like monster like Kopa's form, yet the parents don't know that. All they know is that the creature has a pelt that's dark dirty blonde, and the eyes are glinting lilac, and it was cuddling both Kiara and Kovu in its front paws, as the creature is purring softly to put them to sleep. Upon its face was three scars, and a star-like scar on its left front shoulder, and three scars upon its front right arm.

Nala replied, "Oh, my, it looks tame, and it's not hurting Kiara or Kovu. But why is it here?". Simba looked confused with a frown, "I truly don't know, yet I figure it got in by the garage doors. One of the guards must have forgotten to close, and now we got a new guest.".

"Speaking of guests, where is Vitani? She's not a sound sleeper sometimes.". Nala asked curiously. The creature looked up at the mention of Vitani's name, and purred, then looked down, and grasped little Kovu in his shirt, carrying him like a lioness with a cub, putting him in his crib while Nala cuddled Kiara who's sleeping soundly upon the ground, checking her over. "Thank goodness, Kiara is really fine. She must have felt safe with that creature.".

The creature came over, and tilted its head, and seemed to think for a moment, then grinned as it leaped off through the door, and through the hallway north to Vitani's room. Simba, and Nala, with little Kiara in her arms, followed behind, and saw the creature looking for something, then mewed excitedly as it found the object of the search, and padded over to Nala, Vitani's amulet necklace hanging from the mouth of the creature. "That's Vitani's amulet necklace!". Nala gasped, and the creature nodded, gesturing with its eyes.

"Wait, is it you, Vitani in there?". asked Simba in surprise.". Vitani smiled, nodded earnestly, then frowned as her ears pinned back in sadness. "That's right, there must be a reason why Vitani is like this?". Nala theorized thoughtfully. Simba hugged her gently, and faintly touched Kiara's forehead, hearing a light babble from the little one, "Neither way, looks like we might see how long this takes. I mean, Vitani was human earlier.".

Nala smiled, "Good point, dear. Maybe we could hear Vitani's words once she gets back to normal, right, sweetie?". Vitani mewed in agreement, and then yawned as she instinctively stretched out her legs, then laid down. "Here, Nala, I will take Kiara back to her crib. You keep Vitani company.". Simba gently took Kiara from Nala's arms, and went out of Vitani's room, heading back to the nursery.

Nala smiled as she squatted down in a crossed leg position, petting Vitani's furry face in a up and down motion, "Don't worry, sweetie, we will figure this out. Could you like to hear the lullaby again?". Vitani purred, giving a slight nod as she laid her head upon her front paws. Nala chuckled, "Okay, here it goes.".

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_

 _When you're fast asleep_

 _In dreams you lose your heartaches_

 _Whatever you wish for, you keep_

 _Have faith in your dreams and someday_

 _Your rainbow will come smiling through_

 _No matter how your heart is grieving_

 _If you keep on believing_

 _The dream that you wish will come true_

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_

 _When you're feeling small_

 _Alone, in the night you whisper_

 _Thinking no one can hear you at all_

 _You wake with the morning sunlight_

 _To find fortune that is smiling on you_

 _Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

 _For all you know tomorrow_

 _The dream that you wish will come true_

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_

 _You wake with the morning sunlight_

 _To find fortune that is smiling on you_

 _Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

 _For all you know tomorrow_

 _The dream that you wish will come true_

 _No matter how your heart is grieving_

 _If you keep on believing_

 _The dream that you wish will come true_

Vitani soon went into dreamland, with Nala whispering, "Good night, sweetie.", she looked out the window, "and to you, darling. Come home, Kopa.".


	13. Chapter 13

-Almost 8 years later, upon the top deck of the Dame Lis-

Standing there at the wheel is 14, almost 15 years old Kopa, finally First Mate after many, many adventures around the world, yet he remembers that there were some bad or bittersweet times. Old Dwala unexpectedly passed away from old age peacefully one night after delivering the two babies of the husband/wife pirate couples; Baira & Reka, and Zuberi & Eira. Molapo has became the medicine man, learning from Old Dwala's books and experiences of time. Alois has found a woman in Costa Rica, and decided to stay there after having a talk with Captain Lenka, and Kopa, which is why Kopa is First Mate.

Baira remained as master gunner, Sandy is another gunner, and mast rigger as well. Reka is another mast rigger, and the cook as well. The previous Cook was killed in a sword fight while protecting the then toddlers from a rival pirate that invaded into the deck. Reka and Eira, as furious mothers, killed the rival pirate soundlessly as Zuberi covered the toddlers' eyes into his chest. Eira is the assistant cook to Reka. Zuberi remained as crow's nest watcher.

In his red vest, over light faded green breeches, with black buckle boots, Kopa took a breath of fresh sea air, the slight wind rustling his tied back long dark brown hair that has reached by mid-back, and his scars visible, plus Vitani's scar. Since he drank the two potions, he finally remembered his family, soul mate, homeland, yet he remembered Zira, how he barely survived in the river, and he couldn't go back home until Zira is dead. He knew if Zira saw that Kopa is still alive, Zira could do some dark magic to hurt his family or worse.

Yet he knew how much pain and hope went through his family, thanks to viewing through Vitani's transferred memories, and he knew Vitani is doing the same. His monster form has grown throughout the years, reaching up by nine feet if standing on two feet almost vertically, his gazelle horns freaking long, reaching up by 32 inches, and his size is around Kodiak bear numbers, and his mane has grown into a teenage, almost adult sized lion style. He knew Vitani's form is smaller, reaching by eight feet if standing as well, her horns are oryx style, reaching up by 30 inches, and her size is around Grizzly bear numbers.

"Uncle Kopa, Uncle Kopa!". called out twin voices, and Kopa smiled as he recognized his 'niece' and 'nephew'; Nevaeh, the daughter of Zuberi & Eira, and Hakim, the son of Baira & Reka. Nevaeh, aka Neva, is dark copper skinned, shining black eyes, and her shoulder-high hair is light brown with slivers of black. She's 6 years old, wearing a red ruffled dress over blue trousers, and child-size cowboy brown boots. And as she's a half eagle and half skua anthro, her wings are barely grown, being black with a white flash in the underside of her wings.

And Hakim is tan cinnamon-skinned, dark brown eyes with green speckles, and his short curly hair is dark ginger. He's 6 years old as well, for his and Neva's birthdays are tied in a day. He commonly likes to wear a light blue tank top over green shorts, and child-size black buckle boots, and he's a mixed jackal anthro, since Baira's jackal features are African and Reka's jackal features are Hungarian. His ears and tail are tri-colored; black, golden-brown, and cream white. Neva and Hakim recently have become cabin girl and boy.

"Neva, Hakim, what's the excitement for?". Kopa asked curiously. Neva grinned, "We just came from Captain's room, we going inland!". Kopa's eyebrows perked in surprise as his eyes widened, asking, "Where, could you say?".

Hakim then answered, "We're heading back to Africa!". Kopa nodded, "Been long since I visited. Last time, I think, was around the time you came.".

"Uncle Kopa?". Neva chirped. "Yes, little lady?". Kopa inquired softly. "Why didn't you go to Africa sooner?". Neva asked curiously. Kopa startled as if the question surprised him, then he sighed, "It's difficult to explain, Neva. You couldn't understand.".

"Who is Vitani then?". asked Hakim. Kopa looked over sharply, "Did you see me transform? You shouldn't! Your mothers told you that you mustn't disturb me when I transform back.".

"I can't help it, Uncle Kopa! You looked so sad when you talked with Captain.". Hakim answered nervously with a hint of worry in his voice. Kopa sighed, "Vitani was my childhood best friend, and she's destined to be my soul mate as well.".

"What's a soul mate?". Neva asked softly. Kopa smiled softly at that, "Soul mates are a bond between two very special people. It happens sometimes as it's a powerful, yet rare thing.". Hakim smiled, "Cool.". Calls from their mothers sounded out, and Kopa chuckled, "Sounds like your mothers need you in the kitchen, pups. Go ahead.". The kids smiled at him, and ran as they skipped down the stairs, with Kopa keeping a eye on them as he turned the wheel slightly, instinctively knowing where to go now. "Well, Vitani, looks like I am going to be near home, soon.". Kopa commented softly. Little did he know, something bad was happening in his old homeland right now.


	14. Chapter 14

-Back in the Fiereterres, near the Sunset Cliffs in the western boundary-

"Faster, Vitani, faster!". screamed a young voice as dust stirred up from a vehicle chase, a open-air Jeep chasing a ATV. Driving the ATV is Vitani herself, now 14 years old, her long blonde hair in a waist long ponytail waving in the air, wearing a dark green shirt over purple shorts, and brown boots. Her scars are visible, with her dark blue eyes glinting in frightening terror. Her young companion is Princess Kiara, the second child of Simba and Nala, sister of Kopa, now 6 years old, wearing her own given royal medallion, a cute pink shirt over a open-sided blue skirt, with short tan trousers under, and white converse, her now shoulder-high dark tan hair whipping in the air as well, her amber eyes widening in fright.

The two girls were planning to have a girls day, eating out in the village or something, when they soon came upon a band of brutish, dangerous pirates, and when they heard that Kiara is the princess by accident, the chase was on. "They're getting closer!". Kiara yelled to Vitani.

"Oi, you're hurting my ears. And don't you think I know that already?!". spat Vitani hurriedly as she tried to throttle the ATV faster. Suddenly, the Jeep bumped into the ATV, earning Kiara to scream again in terror, holding on to Vitani's torso tightly, with Vitani snarling as she tried to control her inner monster's instincts. She has great control over her monster form, thanks to the royal family's support and Kopa's expertise through memories, but she still has trouble once a while. And this is one of those times.

Then she saw someplace familiar, the mud wallows where she used to play with Kopa a long time ago, and grinned, "Hold on, Kiara! This is going to be a bumpy ride!". Her inner monster form was strangely agreeing with herself, and like a cat with a mouse, Vitani then knew what to do. She turned to the deep end, where she knew where some dangers were, thanks to Nala's warning and some dares from Kopa. Crocodiles, and rhinos. Crocodlies are more common than rhinos, but still, these two species are dangerous, which Vitani knew very well.

As the ATV revved through some rather perilous spots, Vitani then whistled a shrilly tone that riles up the crocodiles, and sure enough, Vitani and Kiara heard the syncing of high intensity threat hissing mixing with screams, then with the sounds reaching the rhinos' ears a distance away, they came in, their horns crashing into the Jeep. But Vitani and Kiara was too far away to know that as they reached the end of the mud wallows, and jumping into a low valley bed. Kiara asked, "Was that the mud wallows you told me about?".

Vitani grinned, "Yep, Kopa couldn't help himself to dare me sometimes while we played tag.". Kiara giggled, then frowned as she saw something or someone in the distance, "Who's that?". Vitani looked over, and snarled, "Zira.".

"Well, well, if it wasn't my distraught daughter and the bratty daughter of the coward King.". Zira chuckled as if she was laughing at something. Vitani wrinkled her nose, and narrowed her eyes. "If you dare do something against the princess and me, who's a ward of royalty under the family, King Simba will exile you this time, as you obviously spent time in jail, then disappeared without a trace.". Vitani warned Zira calmly yet angrily.

"Obviously I came back, and I bought friends, through I didn't expect your expertise of the mud wallows that way.". Zira surmised slowly. Kiara gasped, "You told on us to those meanies?.". Zira's red eyes glinted, "Oh, yes. And I am going to rid of you two my way. **"take illis tantum haec terra, tantum ex mihi.".** Zira's hands glowed with a midnight purple yet blood red aura, then the glow turned into a light that zoomed around the girls, Kiara screaming in terror and clutching Vitani by the side with her hands clenched into Vitani's shirt, with Vitani giving a glare of piercing lilac eyes which was her inner monster form showing through. Zira waved goodbye. The girls disappeared, leaving the ATV intact and still.

Zira snorted, "Better put this ATV somewhere and wrecked. I have a feeling that poor Simba will be shell-shocked once he finds out that the pirates took his poor daughter and Vitani.". Yet did she know was that the girls has appeared in a place where the Dame Lis will shore.


	15. Chapter 15

-Two days later, upon the island of Madagascar which is part of Africa, at the shoring of the Dame Lis-

Kopa smiled at the familiar ships and ringers upon Libertatia Bay, as the Dame Lis took shore at the northern slot, hearing steps behind him, and he slightly turned his face over to see Captain Lenka. "Morning, Captain.".

"Morning, pup. Remember, we are in the midst of the yearly meeting, I need to meet with other captains once again. Are you planning to head into market?". Lenka asked calmly.

Kopa nodded, "I am hoping to hear of news about my soul mate and sister. The memories recently wasn't clear enough to tell if they are here or somewhere else beyond Africa. Plus we have need of rum and fruit again.". Lenka nodded and squeezed Kopa's shoulder as he stood by Kopa's side, "Good luck, and keep a eye out for threats. Rumors about Le Feline is abroad.". Kopa smirked, "On it, Captain.".

Lenka nodded, "Baira will keep the ship covered with the others, and the twins are busy with the 'coon. I will go first, then you go in a few minutes, clear?".

"Aye, sir.". Kopa answered, and soon, Lenka went off the ship, walking the deck into the high trail to the big building itself, the communion of the pirates, the Liberty Township in the form of a tower. Kopa came later, exactly 15 minutes later, walking the deck into the noisy market full of exotics, locals, pirates, and such.

Kopa whistled a tune he fondly loves to remember from his homeland, his mother's lullaby to be exact as he looked for rum and fruit. He bartered for one barrel, and a half of rum, with two bags of fruit, and even a surprise of chocolate which Mo loves to death.

Soon, he was heading back to the ship when something stroked his head, a instant flash of a little girl being grabbed by a pirate, and a growl of a inner monster. Kopa knew instantly that Vitani and Kiara are in danger once again, and Kopa dropped everything, went into a run toward a portion of the forest that laid besides Libertatia Bay, his instincts overloading that overturned his human body into his monster form in the middle of the morning.

For some reason, Vitani couldn't overload into her monster form, but yet Kopa can. It happens very, very rarely if emotions get overloaded. Soon, Kopa heard screams from his little sister, and sounds of a struggle, determining by Vitani's grunts of aggression. A roar echoed through the clearing as the monster collided into one of the pirates, overthrowing him off balance, while letting go of Kiara who ran to cover under a bush in a land drift. "What the hell is that?!". the pirate holding into Vitani half-threatening.

Vitani grinned, "Le Feline, your worst nightmare.". Le Feline aka Kopa snarled as he gave some last swaps with his paws toward the first pirate, then glared at Vitani's kidnapper, then Vitani stepped upon the pirate's boot very hard. Once he moved in pain a bit away, Vitani then back-kicked her foot into the most vulnerable spot of any man, which earned the pirate some high-pitched groans. Kopa then jumped toward him, bit him as he over-flipped the pirate into the ground, growling angrily. The two pirates then got up with pained grunts and yelps as they ran like hell, scared for their lives.

Kopa then turned to look at Vitani, his long ears twitching as his face softened, shrinking back into the familiar boy that Vitani saw through the reflections in the memories.

"Hey, 'Tani. Long time no see.". Kopa's goofy yet genuine smile popped up, and Vitani smiled in joy, "Kopa!". She ran to Kopa, hugged him, jousting them both into the ground, laughing as they returned hugs, their lion/lioness tails twitching in happiness. "I knew you were trying to find us.". Vitani smirked in success. Kopa chuckled, "I have good instincts, old friend.".

"Kopa?". asked a soft, timid voice nearby, and both teenagers looked over at a gaping, curious, slightly scared Kiara. Kopa's teal eyes softened further, "Kiara. You grew so much. You look like Dad more than I do.". Kiara stepped closer and closer until she was literally a inch away from Kopa. Vitani gratefully stepped away to give the siblings some sort of privacy.

"You kinda look like Mom.". Kiara breathed softly. Kopa exhaled, "I know, I have her eyes after all.". Kiara laughed, "It's you! You're back!". She hugged Kopa vigorously with sniffles of crying and relief. Kopa rubbed her back gently, and smiled with no intent of speaking at all, and glanced at Vitani who grinned a huge smile with her eyes threatening to leak some tears, and gestured for her to join in. Vitani breathlessly giggled, and joined in the huddle as she hugged the duo. _The family's partly reunited._


	16. Chapter 16

-A week later, in the Fiereterres, upon the Zuberi River, near the West Ravine-

King Simba snarled at Zira, "This is the boundary, and behind you are the Otherlands, mysterious yet unknown. You have done many things, taking my son, my daughter, my ward; isolating your son, injuring your daughter, and forgetting about your other son.".

"How do you dare speak about Kovu like that! I didn't forget him. That traitor Vitani took him away before I could raise him to be King just like Scar was!". Zira snapped angrily. Queen Nala wrinkled her nose, twitched her ears with a growl, "At least Vitani did the good thing herself, for you could've corrupted him!".

Zira chuckled, "At least I killed Kopa.". Simba's eyes sharpened in anger, "No, you didn't, otherwise we would had some proof. You're entirely wrong about me. I am not a coward, yet I am a very justifying King. But in this exception, you are exiled, and never to return forever, and if you do, my security will take your life on the second.".

Zira snarled, "I will never let go of my revenge, Simba. You deserve to die!". She jumped toward Simba threatening as she evilly smirked, yet she didn't expect Nala jumping out to protect her husband, and for vengeance to bring justice for Kopa and the others even if she didn't know if they are alive still. They wrestled for domiance, unknowing the forces and weights between them has brought them over the ravine.

"Nala!". Simba screamed for his wife, hearing yelling and grunts, then a ear-piercing roar as a monster leaped over the ravine, and into some tall rocks, jumping to Nala and Zira's position upon a incline in the ravine's side. The monster as Le Feline or Kopa landed slightly upon the incline, earning Zira to scream in fright as she has never seen quite a sight, yet Nala was calm.

"Vitani, is that you?". Kopa shook his head, earning Nala to gasp, "Kopa, darling?". He smiled, and purred, gestured for her to get on his back. Nala laughed, and got on Kopa's back, nuzzling the mane softly. "Zira, you coming or not?". Nala calmly narrowed her eyes.

"No. I am not coming with you, Queenie, or on that freak of a monster.". Kopa snorted, then roared a low rumbling sound which earned the sight of a ship magically popping out of the river, and the silhouettes of two bird anthros flying up to grab Zira by force, earning Zira to shriek in a growl, and heading back to the deck where they dropped Zira non too gently.

Upon the deck is the rest of the crew, and the girls, Vitani and Kiara. "Mo, you know what to do.". Vitani spoke with finality. Mo nodded, and he chanted in a ancient African language, his hands glowing in a soft blue light, and the light transferring to Zira who screeched in pain. Meanwhile, Kopa bought Nala up into shore, smiling as he recognized Simba. Nala got off, and Kopa shrunk back to normal, his overloading done for the day. "Hello, Mom. Father. I am back home.".

"You truly look like your father, darling, you grew up.". Nala replied softly. Kopa chuckled, "That's what Kiara said too. Sorry I missed your birthday that day. I couldn't get those mangoes.". Nala hugged him so firmly as she didn't want to let him go, "Kopa, that doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're home.".

"Well, that explains the medallion.". murmured Simba. Kopa perked, "You have it?". Simba nodded with a smile as he hugged Kopa around the back, "Yep, it's back in the mansion. Uncles Timon and Pumbaa really missed you.".

"Even Zazu too?". Kopa smiled. "Actually, more than I could admit, young sir, and how wonderful to see you again. You clearly take after Mufasa a bit as well.". Zazu piped cheerfully as he landed upon the ground from flying from a distance. "So, care to explain about what's just happened to Zira?".

Kopa grinned, "One of my dear friends is a wizard, just starting out, and he bounded Zira's powers forever.". Nala blinked, "She won't cast anymore?".

"Nope, and we have made sure of it.". chirped Vitani as she joined the family, with Kiara on piggyback. "Mama, Daddy!". Kiara laughed as she got off Vitani in excitement, and the parents gleefully hugged her. "Kiara! Honey, oh, are you okay?".

"I am alright, thanks to big bro and Vitani. I made new friends with Kopa's crew!". Kiara exclaimed in happiness. Nala chuckled, "Any friend of Kopa is our friend as well. Kopa, why won't you call your crew over, and we will have a feast in the mansion?". Kopa nodded, and so, that night, the feast was on, plus laughter and music.

Kopa happily caught up with his parents, as he has already caught up with Kiara, and Vitani. He has noticed that little Kovu has became quite the best friend for Kiara, and that Nuka has became a assistant cook to the palace chef, which is remarkable. However, Kopa was entranced by Vitani almost immediately through the party as Vitani was taken away for a change of clothes by his mother, which bought about the most amazing and spectacular sight for all to see that night.


	17. Chapter 17

-Night at the mansion-

The party was full on swinging, as everybody danced and laughed as they chatted. Kopa adjusted his tricorn hat, wearing a silk blue shirt over his well-worn green breeches, and his black buckle boots, still stuck in pirate mode, yet he remained gentlemanly as he could as he's after all, the firstborn prince.

"So, your Captain tells me that you're First Mate of that ship?". asked Simba as he walked alongside his son. Kopa smiled, "Yep, and he is considering to make me Captain in a couple of years. He has been going for several years, he deserves retirement.".

Simba nodded, "I see. So, you won't be king, son?". Kopa sighed, "It was a life-changing decision once I regained my memories, and even when Zira was here, it was still hard to make. When I spent time with Vitani after I saved her and Kiara, I knew she couldn't belong in the mansion forever, as she's like me, and I knew immediately one night as we traded time for our monster forms, we have gone through so much. I won't be king, father.". Kopa's speech gravitated toward Simba, who understood the meaning under Kopa's declaration.

"So you don't mind Kiara becoming queen?". Simba asked curiously with the hint of consideration. Kopa shrugged, "If she decides to be, after all, things can change in a number of years. And I will be around. I can be one of the protectors upon the river, as long as I have adventures.".

Simba exhaled, "That's good to hear. I don't wanna lose you again.". Kopa smiled and hugged him gently, "You won't, dad.". Simba smiled at that, then looked up to glance at the stairs that leads outside, and then grinned. "Speaking of changes, turn around.". Simba whispered as he pulled back, earning Kopa a confused look as he proceeded to turn around, his look becoming a demeanor of awe and surprise.

Vitani was at top of the stairs, a midnight black dress, sparkling of small diamonds stitched in the fabric, her blonde hair pulled back into a bun, her promise amulet necklace laying at the clavicle above her chest, and high-heeled brown boots. Vitani smiled widely once she locked eyes with Kopa, and walked down the stairs to the ground floor, the crowd gracefully paving the way, as they had the sense that Kopa is intended to have Vitani himself.

Kopa exhaled a breath as Vitani came near, "You look ravishing, 'Tani.". Vitani giggled, "This is one time I am allowing myself to be dressed like this. You're not so bad yourself, mama's boy.". Kopa rolled his eyes, "Come on, you're still on that?". Vitani snickered, "No, but I like to tease you, Kopa, after all, I am the same Vitani as you know me to be.".

Smiling, Kopa chuckled, "And I couldn't change that for nothing. May I ask you to dance, ma'am?". A slow song came on, earning Vitani to smirk, "I swear you got more sensitive ears than I do. And yes, I could love to, sir.". Kopa and Vitani then got into the waltz pose, dancing slowly as they continued to speak.

Vitani smiled, "I never took you for a dancer, Kopa.". Kopa shrugged helplessly, "Let's say that the others helped me once you came upon deck. They all knew that you're my soul mate.".

"Not so, man. I don't deserve it. I mean, look at my mother. She defied you, humiliated your parents, laughed at me, never caring for the others.". Vitani frowned sadly. Kopa snorted, "'Tani, you truly deserve it, and you deserve me. I may be the prince, but I have decided to stay a pirate. I won't be king, as I know you wouldn't be happy to live in the mansion forever, never having adventures as many as we did long ago. Do you remember that night when I talked about the gunshot scar?".

Vitani nodded, "I remember, I couldn't believe that you survived such a wound, and ran back to the ship that same very night.". Kopa smiled, "That's true, yet I was scared and confused. I still remember those words when they shot me. Perhaps I am a freak.".

Narrowing her eyes, Vitani spoke, "Don't you dare say that, Kopa. You're not a freak. Sure, you're a monster like I am, but that doesn't change what I feel for you.". Kopa exhaled, "And that could be?". Vitani smiled, and rested her head upon Kopa's shoulder, whispering into his ear. "I love you, and I always have since I first met you that day.". Kopa chuckled, a warm breath as he answered, "Ah, yes, the waterhole slide. I couldn't still believe that you never knew how to do a cannonball until I taught you.".

Muttering lowly, "I still couldn't perfect it like you do.". Vitani snorted embarrassingly. Kopa blinked, and pulled back. "I have fallen in love with you since the day I gave you that necklace.". Vitani nodded, "By the way, you never explained how you came to have it.".

Kopa shook his head, "Sorry, I promised her I couldn't tell anyone.". Vitani nodded, "Ah, I see. You're thinking about something. I can tell from that smile.". Kopa's smile was secretly considering to reveal a thought.

"Vitani, I got something to confess. You remember the story of the potions I took?". Kopa asked softly. Vitani nodded subtly. Kopa took a deep breath as he stopped, resting his hands upon Vitani's shoulders softly. "The soul bond potion, it has a cure for our monster forms. It's True Love's Kiss.". Vitani's dark blue eyes widened as she realized something.

"You were waiting to make sure until we have confessed to each other?". Vitani asked. "Vitani. I apologize if I made you mad as I have kept this part away to keep us safe, and hopefully still promised to each other.". Kopa explained solemnly as he bowed his head. A moment of silence, then a hand moved to jerk Kopa's chin slightly up as Vitani and Kopa locked eyes. "Human or Monster, I have accepted you for who you are, and yes, I am still promised to you, if you will take me to be yours?".

Kopa grinned, "Human or monster, I have admired you for who you are, and yes, I will take you to be mine as we are forever promised to each other, soul mates forever.". Then the sounds of the clock chimed as the duo kissed for the first time ever known, yet it was the power to the cure, as a glow of greenish-white slowly enveloped the duo, startling the crowd to chime with gasps, awed whistles, murmurs of surprise, and smiles of acceptance. The duo became the monsters, features growing, then shrinking back as they shifted back to human, full human/anthro as they should be.

"I think we did it, 'Tani'. Kopa stage-whispered to Vitani as they saw the audience gaping and clapping for them, with Simba and the family cheering as they met up with the duo. They all heard a yell as one of the chefs was chasing the twins' pet raccoon, named 'Slyly' for his sneaking habits. Slyly had a sparkler in his mouth, running through a nest of fireworks in the distance, starting off the fireworks into the night sky, as Slyly was chased on by the chef. Vitani smiled, "Welcome home, Kopa.".

She kissed Kopa's cheek, earning him a grin as he turned around to kiss her fully on the lips, and pulled back with a goofy smile, "No, we are home together.". Vitani smiled, and they joined into the festivities of the party, making this night memorable for everybody. The Fiereterres is a legend, yet it was the stories that made the homeland a legend.


	18. Chapter 18

-Present time, under the Bunyan Tree-

"And so, Kopa indeed became Captain of the Dame Lis and Protector of the Fiereterres a couple of years later, with Vitani becoming his first mate and wife, Soon, you two, my young prince and princess, came into the picture.". Rakifi concluded softly.

Aren grinned, "Cool, so that explains how Dad and Mom became pirates.". Ramla nodded, and replied, "And how my dad came to be best friends with mom.", explaining how Kovu, her dad knew her mom, Queen Kiara.

"Don't forget either, our mom was in there too!". Shaka exclaimed excitedly, talking about Sandy, who became a lion anthro in a permanent spell, as she found out that her old bear anthro was slowing her down.. "It's too bad that our older friends didn't show up.". Dalia smirked. Rakifi chortled, "Actually, I told the story to your friends first.".

Raiser mumbled, "Aw, man!". Aren piped up, "Hey, Rakifi, what happened to Uncle Nuka? You said that he was working in Pumbaa's cafe, but now he's gone off somewhere.".

Rakifi smiled, "Last I heard, he was headed to Madagascar, thanks to your father's knowledge.". Ramla gasped, "You saying that Uncle Nuka became a pirate too?".

"No, no. He became a merchant, and a very skilled one at that which I heard in rumors. He may visit back or not, through Kopa and Vitani may have to convince him to come along.". Rakifi commented contently.

"Guys, the sun's heading down in a couple of hours, we gotta get back home.". Dalia hastily replied. "Oh, boy!". muttered Shaka. Rakifi chuckled, "Please roll your mats up, put them in the hut for me. You must head home quickly.". The kids nodded, went to do what Rakifi asked, then started to fully leave when Raiser asked one last question. "What happened to Zira?".

Rakifi sighed heavily at that, "Zira didn't take too well to having her powers taken away forever, so she made a decision, and left the Fireterres forever, as the security was positively sure this time. It happened when you were neither 2 or 3 years old.". Raiser nodded, "Oh, I see. Thanks anyway, Rakifi, see you around!". He left the old shaman, catching up to his small family of friends, as Rakifi smiled fondly, then frowned.

"If you all knew how so much far Zira took to surrender.". Rakifi whispered lowly, then smiled a small grin, as he glanced up to the skies, "Well, Mufasa, another day gone, one more day to come.". He then entered his own hut, smiling at the murals of the royal family, which went for generations upon generations. "That group of kids rather remind me of the old days, Mufasa? I still remember like it was yesterday.". He mused softly with a giggle, knowing the kids will tell their parents and ask more questions as they were rather polite and respectful to him. Rakifi chuckled, "Yesterday was a happy ending, and today is a happy beginning, but tomorrow, who knows what will bring within the sun?".

He mused on that thought, then headed to bed. Unknowing that there will be another story to make in the future, he slept into dreamland, while within a ship and a mansion, the kids of the families continued to talk until the skies grew pitch dark, and they all went to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

-Epilogue-

How Kovu and Kiara are able to have a child when they were too young to have any is a not a mystery. You see, Kiara wished to be Kion's age, so she convinced Kovu, and they came to the ship, and found one of the potions that Mo stored, which was a aging formula, and the kids took it, unknowing that it was permanent. And so, with being able to learn queenly/kingly lessons and dating, Kiara and Kovu became Queen and King.

As for Nuka, he remained uncle to all the kids of the new generation, deciding not to be a father. Simba and Nala are happy grandparents. The crew of the Dame Lis is popular with the town, and often could be founded in Pumbaa's cafe or Timon's betting games.

Zira, well, let's say that she was humiliated heavily by the crew, and gave her as a harem girl to one of the captains over at Libertatia Bay. And so in conclusion, the story of Prince Kopa and his family are ending yet beginning with new adventures and new generations to continue on.


End file.
